High-purity smectite-based montmorillonite is widely used as a raw material for medicines and cosmetics. In order to synthesize such high-purity montmorillonite, conventional high-temperature and high-pressure hydrothermal synthesis was mainly used.
However, the synthesis of the high purity montmorillonite using the conventional high-temperature and high-pressure hydrothermal synthesis increases the manufacturing cost.